The Soul Collector
by Rocky Right
Summary: Clary Fray has always had a somewhat stable life. She lives off of black coffee and barely makes the rent. Her world is flipped upside down when she discovers that she has a complicated power that she has yet to figure out, she can see souls. Her life is thrown into a turmoil as she discovers more about herself and people who can help her. (there was no room for the full summary)


**A/N: Hello smilies. :) This was a new idea of mine that popped into my head recently. It might seem a bit confusing and rushed but please be patient and read through. I promise that the next chapter will be better. This is rated T for now but I might change that later. This chapter contains a very gory scene so if you can't stomach that then do not read. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ. Also, do not mind the bit of swearing. This was only an introduction to my story, it's short and my next chapters will be much longer than this. Also, once I update the next chapter you can just start reading from there if you do not like gory scenes but you might miss something so please try to read it. Leave reviews, follow the story or me, favorite because that always puts a smile on my face. :)**

 **Full Summary:**

 **Clary Fray has always had a stable life. She lives off of coffee and barely makes her rent at the end of each month. Her whole life is changed when she finds out that she is not like the everyday people that she walks amongst. She can see souls. Her life is changed completely when a certain golden-haired boy takes interest in her and her abilities. He says he can help her, can she trust him? Will she ever be able to live a normal life again?**

* * *

A gust of cool wind hit my exposed legs from where I sat as an old, short and plump man swung the door open and walked inside. I observed him from the table next to the window as he took a seat in Kaelie's section. He had only but a few strands of greasy gray hair growing on his even greasier bald head and a round face with thick frames settled on his nose. I watched as Kaelie sauntered over to him, chewing her pink bubble gum obnoxiously as her lips formed a perfect pout. I couldn't help but feel for the man as he blushed at the sight of her. He awkwardly smiled up at her and ordered quietly as Kaelie kept her eyes on her sparkly notepad, purposefully ignoring the sweet old man. After scribbling down his order she asked if he needed anything else. He said something and quickly looked down, he was twice the shade of red from before.

"Ew, you're disgusting you know. I wouldn't ever stoop as low as you, ugly old man. Seriously, lose some weight, grow some hair and maybe I'll consider it. But god, you're ugly." Kaelie says, putting emphasis on that last word.

She turns around and walks away with a disgusted expression on her face and as she sways back to the kitchen I catch the old man's expression. The sweet blush had vanished and was now replaced by an ugly shade of red hot embarrassment. His face was almost murderous as he kept careful track of every one of her footsteps up until she disappeared behind the doors of the kitchen. He slowly turned around and plastered a psychotic smile on his face. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. This sweet old man didn't seem so sweet anymore. I couldn't blame him though, Kaelie was a bitch who brought out the worst in everyone. But, there was something in his smile that I couldn't quite place. He got up from his table and towards the back door. By now I was a bit scared. I knew that Kaelie would go outside to smoke after throwing one of her tantrums and this man was following her exact footsteps. Just as he was walking down the hallway, I saw a blonde haired woman following him, she didn't look human. She was straight out of a black and white movie, her face obscured from my view and I thought I saw blood streaking down her blonde hair and staining the polka dot dress she wore. Just as quickly as she came, she disappeared and I shook it off. It was probably just my imagination. Although I couldn't help my curiosity, I just had to get up and see what would happen in the back alley. I got up from my table and exited the diner.

I slowly crept outside and crouched down next to the trash bin, hidden from Kaelie and the exit in the back. I only saw her straight blonde hair and half of her body, she was tapping away on the screen of her phone and taking long drags of her cigarette in between small breaks from her furious typing. I turned away and rested my head against the trash bin taking short and silent gasps of air as I wondered why the fuck I even stepped outside of the diner. Nothing was going to happen and this was pointless and borderline stalker behavior. I sighed, knelt there for a moment and shifted myself to get up and go back to the diner. It was too late, I couldn't turn back. Not now because, at that moment I heard a small grunt and the sound of a limp body falling to the ground. I was reckless enough to try and sneak another glance at Kaelie only to find her pretty blonde hair sprawled out on the floor like a fan, her body lying in an uncomfortable and unnatural position. She didn't move and as I scooted further to get a better view, I saw the old man crawling over to her body. His expression resembled that of a child who was just released into a toy store only to be told that his options were limitless and that he could buy the whole store if he desired.

The man quickly pulled out a knife from his pocket and reached towards Kaelie's face. His eyes were gleaming and full of excitement. I was stuck to the sight of him as he reached for her pink lips and slowly cut them from her face. The blood sputtered at the first brutal cut and slowly seeped out from her mouth, riveting down her cheek and settling on the floor. Midway through, she woke up. Her guttural and animalistic scream ripped me away from my shock and I began to hyperventilate.

 _What the hell, Clary! What have you gotten yourself into now?!_

I swallowed down the scream trapped in my throat, it was beating at my insides to be let out. Kaelie's screams continued and I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and staining my shorts. I was brought back to sense when Kaelie went quiet all of a sudden, I was so stupid. Why hadn't I taken out my phone already and called the police? I felt around in my pockets and bile rose in my throat as I realized that it wasn't on me.

 _How could I have forgotten it at the diner?!_

I crawled into the small tunnel-like space behind the trash bin and closed my eyes, praying this would be over, that someone had heard Kaelie's screams. I felt awful but I couldn't risk yelling for help or going back into the diner, for the man might spot me and do as he pleases with me as well. I let out a quiet sob as I heard the sound of chewing and I resisted the urge to not throw up. I was a bit relieved when Kaelie started shrieking again, she had to have alerted someone by now. As I saw Barachio the owner rush out of the door I mentally prayed that he would slow down and not be caught by the man. The old man started to speak to Kaelie, thankfully alerting Barachio. He slowly crept into the alley and seeing what was happening, I was relieved that he kept his mouth shut and turned away to call someone on the phone. He slipped back into the restaurant, his face a bit paler than usual. It wasn't even a few seconds before the police cars swarmed the place. As they rushed to grab hold of the man, averting all of their attention to the scene further down the alley, I slipped away from the scene, not wanting to be questioned by the police. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go home and cry.

* * *

 **A/N: This was sort of an introduction to the story. My chapters will be longer than this and all will be explained and, for my Jace fangirls: He'll arrive sooner than you think. Please give my story a chance, I promise that the next chapter will be much better. This was just a foundation for it. *smirk* Oh the plans I have for this story.**

 **Leave lots of reviews because I'm an attention whore. :) love you guys.**


End file.
